wymunfandomcom-20200215-history
The Enrichment of Uranium in Iran, Japan
Committee: Disarmament Question of: The Enrichment of Uranium in Iran Submitted by: 'Japan ''Deeply Concerned by the fact that Iran has vast projects concerning the enrichment of uranium and that the rate of enrichment has increased dramatically in the past few years. Moreover, this program is profoundly reprimanded by the UN, since no commercial purpose is apparent, Reminding this body that in a report by the International Atomic Energy Agency, Iran displayed nearly a 50% jump since the reduction in Iran’s stockpile of a kind of highly enriched uranium that is closer to weapon-grade than the type typically used in nuclear power plants, Stresses that network retailed uranium hexafluoride, the gas that the extractor progression can alter into enriched uranium hexafluoride and can convert into enriched uranium for nuclear bombs, Fully Aware that a great nuclear power plant project is on-going up in Iran, after countless years of construction, which has been grid-connected. Moreover Iran has not postponed its enrichment-related activities, or its work on heavy water-related projects, as required by the UN Security Council. Iran’s recent change to begin to enriching uranium to 20% sparked a new wave of global criticism as they are suspected that the nuclear program is aimed at constructing weapons, Having considered that The IAEA has stated that Iran has currently produced nearly 110 kg (240 pounds) of uranium enriched to 20% since early 2010, which could lead to Iran acquiring nuclear capability. Nuclear bombs require uranium enriched to 90%, but Western experts say and abundance of the effort required to get there is already achieved once it reaches 20% concentration, shortening the time needed for any nuclear weapons "break-out", Bearing in mind that enriched uranium can be used to power plants, which is Iran's stated aim, or to deliver material for weapons if refined much further, as Western states suspect is Iran's ultimate purpose, :1. '''Urges '''all nations to support the efforts for nuclear non-proliferation and disarmament for a peaceful world. This would be done by: ::(a) Iran abiding by its international obligations which is something all nations do, ::(b) the taking part in trading fuels to decrease the amount of extraction of uranium in Iran or halt the enrichment of uranium in Iran, :2. '''Calls for Iran to arrange for more opportunities for other countries to trade uranium, as Iran claims is its ultimate aim, to generate electricity for the country, not for war purposes. This could be done by: ::(a) countries taking part in the trade to reduce the amount of low-enriched uranium in exchange and supply nuclear reactor or nuclear fuel which is a better alternative as they provide energy to produce heat for steam generation. Moreover it is safer as it is less concentrated with U values; it will not be able to be developed into nuclear weapons but can correspondingly provide more energy, :3. Strongly condemns the sale of higher-enriched uranium with Iran as they are more likely to be developed into weapons and bombs, :4. Urges Iran to sign an agreement on nuclear fuel supply following the example of Russia, an intergovernmental nuclear cooperation deal with Japan for cooperation in the field of nuclear fuel cycle services. This can be done by regular meetings to be held to ensure uranium in all nations are used for the correct purposes and to discuss the terms of trading other fuel supplies for the low-enriched uranium in Iran; :5. Calls upon countries such as Brazil and Turkey to continue to transport Iran’s low-enriched uranium in exchange for nuclear fuel. This should be done by: ::(a) Iran continuing to deposit 1200 kg of low-enriched uranium in Turkey in return for reactor fuel, ::(b) France continuing to exchange its excess nuclear reactor for the low-enriched uranium to be processed into fuel rods, :6. Encourages''' '''all member states to come together and control weaponry by assigning more power and authority to the United Nations Office for Disarmament Affairs. In this way the office can enforce that all nations abide by international obligations for war weaponry and affairs. This could be done by: ::(a) all nations completing reports with full descriptions of the enrichment and use of uranium to the UN for approval by the last week of every 6 months. There will be a vote between all the representatives from different countries to decide whether the rate of enrichment of uranium is approved, ::(b) all nations to use alternate energy sources to replace the use of enriched uranium which releases toxic gasses and threatens other countries. Member states who do not abide by the law will be banned from further development and enrichment of uranium. Category:WyMUN/Disarm Topic 3 Category:WyMUN Conference